Star
by Alina Marie
Summary: Размышления Тойи Акиры


Фандом: Hikaru No Go  
Название: "Звезда"  
Рейтинг: G  
Пейринг: Тоя Акира  
Дисклаймер: не мое, просто балуюсь  
Аннотация: размышления Акиры. Повествование от первого лица

*****************************************  
У меня всегда было такое ощущение, что я живу в каком-то своем мире и что мимо меня, словно бурная река, проходит моя жизнь, но стоит мне найти "что-то", что поможет мне очнуться ото сна, как жизнь забурлит и я окажусь в потоке реки.  
Еще будучи малышом я осознал, что отличаюсь от других детей, словно мне не пять лет, а, по крайней мере, целая тысяча. Я чувствовал себя стариком по сравнению с остальными детьми. Я бродил в тумане непонимания. Туман все больше окутывал меня, пока в один из сотен так похожих друг на друга дней надо мной зажглась маленькая звездочка, с каждым днем сияя все ярче и ярче. Постепенно она осветила мой путь и помогла преодолевать трудности.  
Сперва я не мог понять, откуда она появилась. Но, вспомнив тот день, когда она появилась на моем небосклоне, я понял – эта звезда носит имя "Хикару".Имя самого загадочного человека, которго я когда-либо всетречал. Столь непохожий на мою вселенную, но столь же органично вписывающийся в нее. Он был шумный, загадочный, непоседливый, таинственный... Его звезда с каждым днем сверкала все ярче и ярче, сопровождая меня везде. Хикару... Сколько раз я пытался разгадать его? Не помню! Но каждый раз, когда мне казалось, что я вот-вот приоткрою завесу его тайны, он вновь ускользал от меня. Кто же ты, Шиндо Хикару?  
Наши первые две игры с тобой почти уничтожили мой мир. Только благодаря твоей звезде он не обрушился. Несколько лет я ждал того момента, чтоб вновь почувствовать твою силу, твой дух. Когда я ждал тебя, ты не пришел. Я не знал, что случилось с тобой, но твоя звезда потускнела, почти погасла, растворилась во тьме. Ужас охватил меня.  
Я не знал, что буду делать в своем мире среди скал в тумане, если она перестанет освещать мой путь. Мне предстояло еще так много преодолеть. Я видел впереди огромную гору, на которую мне еще предстояло забраться, но путь еще так долог и тернист, еще столько препятствий мне предстояло пройти! Но как я смогу сделать это, если она не будет помогать мне? Неужели мне суждено вечно плутать среди скал, так и не закончив свой путь? Неужели она погаснет навсегда? Столько раз я задавал себе эти вопросы и не находя ответы, мучался еще больше. Я понимал, что мой путь тесно связан с твоей звездой, что без нее не будет Тои Акиры. Хикару, мы с тобой как две половинки одного целого. Без тебя я исчезну, растворюсь во тьме.  
Эти недели прошли для меня как во сне: я играл, выигрывал, пытался сделать вид, что со мной все отлично. Я не мог понять, что происходит с твоей звездой: она почти погасла, лишь редкие вспышки показывали, что она все еще здесь. Мне казалось, что я застряну здесь навсегда, что больше никогда не увижу, не найду свой путь. В моем мире скалы становились все выше и круче, то и дело появлялись обрывы со всех сторон, туман почти превратился во тьму. Мой мир рушился у меня на глазах. В отчаянии я искал выход и не мог найти.  
Я знал, что с тобой все "В порядке". Но твои глаза смотрели на меня, словно просили прощения. Хотя ты вряд ли понимал, что делаешь со мной. Твои друзья не раз пытались вернуть тебя, но ты вновь и вновь ускользал от них. Мне было страшно, как никогда еще. Что случится со мной, когда мой мир поглотит мрак? Неужели все бесполезно? Когда я уже отчаялся увидеть твою звезду, она вновь вспыхнула, зажглась в тысячу раз ярче, осветив все вокруг, дав мне возможность вновь прозреть. Я не знал, что произошло, но мое сердце возликовало.  
Я вновь почувствовал в себе силы идти вперед, забраться в гору и обозреть оттуда весь мир. Твоя звезда вновь стала моим проводником. Петляя среди скал, преодолевая пропасти, покоряя вершины, я двигался вперед, к своей заветной цели. И ты снова не отставал от меня. Твои шаги приближались ко мне все стремительней, твоя звезда сияла уверенным светом. Вдвоем было намного легче. Когда ты возник рядом, я почувствовал то, чего был лишен все это время: поддержки друга. Не просто друга, а очень надежного друга.  
Эта дружба помогла преодолеть море невзгод, обойти все препятствия и лишь еще больше окрепнуть. После долгого и изнуряющего пути мы, наконец-то, достигли вершины. Весь мир открылся перед нами. Мы смогли, мы покорили ее: Тоя Мейдзин и Шиндо Хонинбо. Мы прошли весь путь вместе, ни разу не сбившись с пути. И я благодарен Хикару за это, благодарен ему и его звезде. Без него не было бы столь прекрасно прожитой жизни, не было бы таких увлекательных поединков. С его приходом я начал жить по-настоящему. И когда мы уйдем в другой мир, то его звезда все так же останется сверкать на небосклоне, освещая путь во мраке...


End file.
